Big Time What?
by Bromanceman32
Summary: James is bored out of his mind while his mom is out of town. What happens when the guys come over?
1. Chapter 1

James was bored out of his mind. He was home alone in the middle of summer with nothing to do. "Don't break anything." His mom had said yesterday. She was out of town on a business trip, for three weeks. He had the entire house to himself, except everything in the house was stupid or boring. He did the only logical thing he could do, text the guys.

_Hey guys. Wanna come over? Super bored over here._

He read it over. He decided that he would send each guy a different text. He changed guys to Kendall and sent it to Kendall.

_Hi Logie. Please come over. I am so bored and I really need someone to share this big, empty house with._

He read this one over too. He was going to send this one to Logan. But he didn't want it to seem like he was gay or something. So he changed it.

_Hey Logan. Wanna come hang out? There is nothing to do here._

He decided that was better and sent it. Now the text to Carlos.

_Hola amigo. Please come over. I'm dying of boredom._

He sent it. As soon as he did, the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. It was Logan.

"Well you got here fast."

"James, I live right next to you."

"Oh yeah" As soon as he said this, he saw Logan staring straight into his eyes. "Logan!"

"Oh, sorry James. Just froze I guess."

"Okay. Let's go sit and wait for the others."

"Others? Oh the guys! Okay honey."

"What did you just call me?" The doorbell rang as soon as he asked Logan. "Never mind Logie." He caught himself "Logan! Never mind Logan!" Logan seemed happy that he wasn't the only one to slip on names today.

He got up and answered the door. It was Carlos. He didn't know why but he got excited as he realized he was here.

"Hey James." Carlos said casually. "Why am I alone with you?" He asked

"You're not." James responded. "Logan's sitting on the couch."

"Okay good." Carlos didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable when he was alone with just one of the guys.

"Well…." And as he said that, he started to drift off into Carlos's deep brown eyes. He could stay like this forever. He soon saw that Carlos was getting freaked and continued his sentence. "Sorry. As I was saying, all we have to do is wait for Kendall to get here." They both walked towards the couch and screamed.

"Kendall!" screamed James. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, first I walked out of my house, took a right, and walked about three blocks…"

"No I mean how did you get inside my house?"

"Oh, that. I um…" Kendall did the same thing that Logan did. He stared right into James' eyes. But this time James didn't care. He stared too. He stared right into the emerald green eyes of his friend. James walked over to the couch. As he got closer to Kendall, he realized Logan and Carlos were watching them. "So how did you get in here?" James asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Logan let me in the back door." He said, also coming out of his trance.

Carlos was confused. He didn't understand what was happening. Then he saw Logan. He went and sat on the couch next to Logan. He looked at Logan. He looked for a while.

"Okay, WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL ACTING GAY?" Logan screamed.

"Maybe it's because we all are." James said.

"No." said Kendall "I am not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"Kendall, we all know. But you two have been getting farther and farther apart. I think it's time to just give up on Natalie." Carlos told Kendall.

Logan ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just wait second guys." James ran upstairs after Logan. James found him in his room crying. "What's the matter Logie?" James asked. He hates to see his friend like this.

"It's just…" James could tell he didn't want to say what was on his mind.

"Logie you can tell me anything. I've known you longer than Carlos or Kendall. Now what's wrong?"

"It's just… I like you James."

"Well duh we've been friends forever." Right after he said this, James could see what Logan really meant. "Logan, stop crying." He put his arm around him. Logan took a while to stop crying but he eventually did.

"James, I'm gay." It was easy to see that Logan didn't want to admit that.

"Logie it's okay. Look," James took a big breath "I'm gay too."

Logan didn't know what to say. He did get excited though. Would his lifelong dream of dating James finally come true?

_Flashback_

It was the first day of 6th grade. That's when he came. "Class we have a new student." said Mrs. Roberts. "His name is James." Logan's hand shot into the air. "Can he sit next to me?" he asked. "Sure." said Mrs. Roberts. He walked over. Every step he took was more beautiful than the last. Logan knew he was gay. He was just so afraid of telling anyone. "Hey." Said James. "H…..Hi. I'm uh Logan." He replied. James sat down. All Logan could do was stare. James looked amazing. He immediately knew that they would be friends. This is all he wanted for the longest time. But come the first day of 8th grade, it would all change.

Kendall and Carlos walked into class. They were already his friends, but they were also friends with James. This made him so jealous. His feeling for James had changed since 6th grade. He wanted to date James. He really wanted him. He couldn't though. Nobody knew he was gay. He didn't know if James was gay either. They were all best friends. He didn't want to start dating James and mess things up.

_End Flashback_

They were both just sitting there, on the giant bed. They lay down on the soft, white pillows. They just lay there, facing each other. Logan had stopped crying, and James was just smiling.

"I love you Logie." Said James.

"I love you too." Said Logan


	3. Chapter 3

He inched closer and closer to James. They were almost touching. Logan had finally gotten his wish. He loves James, and James loves him back.

James leaned in first. Logan followed. James pressed his lips to Logan's. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever. They stopped for a breath. Then Logan went back in to kiss. As soon as James let him, he slipped in his tongue. James gladly went along with it. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths. They couldn't stop.

They kissed for what seemed like days, but they knew they had to stop. But Logan didn't want to stop. They had to so they did. They both went back downstairs to Carlos and Kendall.

"What were you guys up there so long for?" asked Kendall.

"We were just talking. We couldn't decide what we should do later. We had to choose between swimming and board games. We obviously chose swimming." James knew he lied. He just wasn't ready to tell them he and Logan were gay. He knew that Carlos would probably start crying, and Kendall would give an agonizing speech about how they will always be friends and how nothing can ever tear them apart. He wasn't ready for it yet.

"James you do have our emergency bathing suits right?" asked Logan.

"My mom threw them out. But I do have like twelve extras." James replied. He ran back upstairs and found them. He chose one for him, Kendall, Carlos, and a special one for Logan. It was the one that he never let anyone touch. He was the only one that could use it, until now.

He ran back downstairs. "Okay, one for Kendall, Carlos, Logan and me." He chucked his special suit at Logan. They guys gasped.

"James! You never let anyone wear that!" Said Carlos.

"I couldn't find any others." James lied. He wanted Logan to feel special. He really was a special person to him.

Kendall was trying to think about what had just happened. But he and Carlos had their own secret.

_20 minutes ago_

James ran upstairs to find Logan.

"Carlos, why the hell do you think they both ran up there?"

"I have no idea." There was a long silence after Carlos's answer. They both fell into a trance and stared into each other's eyes. The two had never had this happen before. Carlos never even knew what color Kendall's eyes were until now. They were the most precious eyes he had ever seen. They were the perfect shade of green. Not too light, not too dark. He didn't care if Kendall was being freaked out by this. He wanted to stay staring. He wanted to stay staring into the emerald green eyes of his best friend.

"Carlos."

"Yes Kendall." He said lovingly.

"I'm gay." Kendall let out a big sigh. He was so happy to get the weight of that off his chest.

"Kendall, I'll love you however you are. I'll love through good times and bad times. I will love you until the end of time."

He had to stop there. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kendall's. Kendall seemed shocked but he got over it and leaned into Carlos. He found Carlos's shirt, pulled it up, and rubbed his hand on the stomach of his apparent new boyfriend. He stopped to breathe, and then he went back in. He could feel Carlos's tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth and let it in. They stayed kissing forever.

Then they heard creaking floors. They knew that Logan and James were coming downstairs. They quickly stopped kissing and sat up. Carlos pulled his shirt back down. Even though it wasn't there, he could still feel Kendall's hand, softly stroking his stomach. They both wished that James and Logan had stayed upstairs for longer.

Kendall knew he had to say something so it wasn't obvious that he and Carlos had just been kissing. "What were you guys up there so long for?" He quickly said.

_Present Time_

"Okay let's go to the pool!" Logan said.

"Logan, we have to change first." Said Kendall.

"Oh yeah. I'll go to the bathroom wi…" He caught himself before he said with James. He didn't want them to know they were gay either.

"What Logan?" asked Carlos.

"I'll go to the bathroom with the bathing suit and change." Logan said.

Once they all changed, they all ran outside. They all just stared at the pool area. There were three slides, a diving board, and water trampoline.

"Let's do this!" Screamed James. They all then ran into the pool. It was freezing. James ran out and quickly turned on the heater. The guys all swam as fast as possible to the warmish water. They all swam for hours. Then Kendall and Carlos went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

He inched closer and closer to James. They were almost touching. Logan had finally gotten his wish. He loves James, and James loves him back.

James leaned in first. Logan followed. James pressed his lips to Logan's. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever. They stopped for a breath. Then Logan went back in to kiss. As soon as James let him, he slipped in his tongue. James gladly went along with it. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths. They couldn't stop.

They kissed for what seemed like days, but they knew they had to stop. But Logan didn't want to stop. They had to so they did. They both went back downstairs to Carlos and Kendall.

"What were you guys up there so long for?" asked Kendall.

"We were just talking. We couldn't decide what we should do later. We had to choose between swimming and board games. We obviously chose swimming." James knew he lied. He just wasn't ready to tell them he and Logan were gay. He knew that Carlos would probably start crying, and Kendall would give an agonizing speech about how they will always be friends and how nothing can ever tear them apart. He wasn't ready for it yet.

"James you do have our emergency bathing suits right?" asked Logan.

"My mom threw them out. But I do have like twelve extras." James replied. He ran back upstairs and found them. He chose one for him, Kendall, Carlos, and a special one for Logan. It was the one that he never let anyone touch. He was the only one that could use it, until now.

He ran back downstairs. "Okay, one for Kendall, Carlos, Logan and me." He chucked his special suit at Logan. They guys gasped.

"James! You never let anyone wear that!" Said Carlos.

"I couldn't find any others." James lied. He wanted Logan to feel special. He really was a special person to him.

Kendall was trying to think about what had just happened. But he and Carlos had their own secret.

_20 minutes ago_

James ran upstairs to find Logan.

"Carlos, why the hell do you think they both ran up there?"

"I have no idea." There was a long silence after Carlos's answer. They both fell into a trance and stared into each other's eyes. The two had never had this happen before. Carlos never even knew what color Kendall's eyes were until now. They were the most precious eyes he had ever seen. They were the perfect shade of green. Not too light, not too dark. He didn't care if Kendall was being freaked out by this. He wanted to stay staring. He wanted to stay staring into the emerald green eyes of his best friend.

"Carlos."

"Yes Kendall." He said lovingly.

"I'm gay." Kendall let out a big sigh. He was so happy to get the weight of that off his chest.

"Kendall, I'll love you however you are. I'll love through good times and bad times. I will love you until the end of time."

He had to stop there. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kendall's. Kendall seemed shocked but he got over it and leaned into Carlos. He found Carlos's shirt, pulled it up, and rubbed his hand on the stomach of his apparent new boyfriend. He stopped to breathe, and then he went back in. He could feel Carlos's tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth and let it in. They stayed kissing forever.

Then they heard creaking floors. They knew that Logan and James were coming downstairs. They quickly stopped kissing and sat up. Carlos pulled his shirt back down. Even though it wasn't there, he could still feel Kendall's hand, softly stroking his stomach. They both wished that James and Logan had stayed upstairs for longer.

Kendall knew he had to say something so it wasn't obvious that he and Carlos had just been kissing. "What were you guys up there so long for?" He quickly said.

_Present Time_

"Okay let's go to the pool!" Logan said.

"Logan, we have to change first." Said Kendall.

"Oh yeah. I'll go to the bathroom wi…" He caught himself before he said with James. He didn't want them to know they were gay either.

"What Logan?" asked Carlos.

"I'll go to the bathroom with the bathing suit and change." Logan said.

Once they all changed, they all ran outside. They all just stared at the pool area. There were three slides, a diving board, and water trampoline.

"Let's do this!" Screamed James. They all then ran into the pool. It was freezing. James ran out and quickly turned on the heater. The guys all swam as fast as possible to the warmish water. They all swam for hours. Then Kendall and Carlos went inside. Finally, James thought. I'm alone in a pool with Logan. They both immediately swam to each other. James grabbed Logan's waist while Logan grabbed James's. They just floated there. It seemed like heaven for both of them. They stared into each other's eyes and got lost in them. James's hazel eyes and Logan's dark brown eyes. They were a perfect couple.

"If we ever tell Carlos and Kendall we're gay, and for some odd reason they're a couple too, can we go on a double date to a romance movie?" asked James

"Of course we can. But there's a one in a million chance that they're a couple too."

"Be my boyfriend Logie?" James asked.

"'Till the end of time." Logan said lovingly

Inside, Carlos and Kendall went into James's room and locked the door. They quickly resumed what they were doing before, but time they both took their shirts completely off. Carlos put his hands on Kendall's chest and kissed him. Kendall melted. He became easily penetrable. Carlos slipped his tongue right into Kendall's mouth. He slowly started moving his hands up and down Kendall's body. Eventually he got tired of going back up. He just went down. Lower and lower. From his chest to his stomach. From the top of his stomach to the bottom. He then reached Kendall's pants. He undid his zipper and unbuttoned the button. His underwear was there. He found it and stroked it. He could feel it getting bigger and bigger. His was getting bigger too.

Then they heard it again. First the sliding glass door. Then the creaking floors. James and Logan were coming upstairs. As quickly as they could they put their clothes back on. Kendall ran to the door and unlocked it. They still had to explain why they were in James's room. Carlos flung open the door to go to the bathroom but James and Logan were standing there.

"Why are you guys in my room? It's not that I really care it's just….. Why are you guys in my room?" asked James

"We um uh well you see…." Carlos stuttered while he was trying to make a lie.

"James," Kendall sighed. "Carlos and I are gay and in love."

"WHAT?" James and Logan screamed together.

"Guys it's okay. You can hate us now." Carlos said glumly.

"No we don't hate you. We were coming up here to tell you two how we are gay and in love!" Said Logan.

"Yay we're all gay and in love!" said Carlos.

"Now I can live with myself again." Said Kendall.

"Well now what?" asked Logan.

"I guess we all …. Um…. Kiss?" suggested James.

"Okay with me." Kendall said. And he pressed his lips to Carlos. James did the same with Logan. Kendall and Carlos went downstairs to the couch.

James and Logan continued to kiss as they got onto James's bed. They ripped off each other's shirts and continued kissing. James's hand on Logan's chest and Logan's hand on James's chest. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Logan did it first. As he kissed James he moved down his body. He went down his neck to his chest. He could feel the beating drum of James's heart. It was speeding up with excitement. He stayed on his chest. Logan could feel James's rock hard pecs on his mouth. Then he found his nipple. First he licked it. Then he started sucking it. James started to moan.

"Oh Logie! It feels so good." He screamed as his chest was being sucked.

Logan moved back up to James's mouth.

"Well honey if it feels so good why don't we switch roles?" Logan said seductively.

"Gladly." James said. And he started moving down. He stopped at Logan's chest. He licked all around it. Logan's chest under James's mouth. Then he sucked his nipple.

"Oh! You were right honey! This feels SOOOOO good!" Screamed Logan. James stopped. "Why did you stop Jamie?" he asked.

"Can't we just lay here? Can we just cuddle and then fall asleep?" James asked, trying to be as seductive as he could.

"Be my guest." Logan replied. James came back up and held Logan. He held him as close as he could. 'This is so much better than being with a girl.' James thought to himself. They cuddled with each other ever so lovingly. Then they fell asleep. James and Logan were in the arms of their lovers. Logan loved James as much as James loved Logan.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Carlos were kissing on the couch. They were holding each other like they have never held anyone before.

"I'll never let you go." Said Carlos.

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried." Kendall said romantically. It was nine at night. They knew they were going to fall asleep. Carlos and Kendall went upstairs to get Logan and James.

"Hey James…." Carlos and Kendall saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

" AWWWWW! So cute!" They both said. James and Logan jumped up as if they thought it was their parents.

"Okay first of all, SO CUTE! Second, can we all sleep over for like, this week?" Asked Carlos.

"Yeah sure." James replied. "We just have to…. SHIT!"

"What?" they all said.

"We have to tell our parents we're gay." James told them.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's ask our parents if we could sleep here."

_Mom can I sleep over at James's?_

They all sent the same text. Kendall was replied to first.

_Sure honey. I don't really care. I'm out in Maine taking care of grandma. I think she's going through a crazy phase again. I'll be back in three weeks._

"Well my mom's gone for three weeks. I'm assuming she brought Katie." Kendall said. Then Carlos's phone went off.

_I don't care. You can stay the whole week if you want to. I'm in Mexico with your father. We'll be back in three weeks._

"My mom's gone for three weeks too." Carlos announced. Then Logan's phone rang.

_Sure honey. I'm in Nevada for three weeks with your cousins._

"Well that's a yes for everyone to sleep here all week." Said Logan.

"James I just had a good idea." Said Carlos.

"What?" James asked.

"Since your bed is so big, could we all sleep in it?" asked Carlos.

"That is a great idea. But if we're all gonna sleep in the same bed, we should kiss the rest of us." James said. Carlos went first. He attacked James. His lips tasted like bananas. He finished and then James went to Kendall. Logan went to Carlos. They ll went for the kiss. James kissed Kendall like he did Carlos. He moved his lips all around and then stopped. Then Kendall went to Logan. They went in and used tongue.

"Okay that's enough!" Said Carlos and James as they pulled them apart.

"Let's get in that bed!" said Logan. They all ran upstairs to James's room. They all stripped down into their boxers to sleep in. Logan stared at James and he stared back.


End file.
